House of the Rising Son/Transcript
'THE FRENCH QUARTER - "It's time to feed."' (Marcel boasts to Klaus his methods for providing fresh blood for his vampires.) :Marcel: (voiceover) The city of New Orleans... people of all stripes and flavors from all over the country come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun... some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them. (Diego, one of Marcel's vampires, shows a flyer to two tourists, a man and a woman. The flyer is headed by a large, monogrammed 'M', beneath which reads: ABATTOIR WHERE THE PARTY NEVER SLEEPS They enter the party and get their hands stamped with the same 'M' monogram as the flyer.) :Marcel: (voiceover) Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed. (Marcel leads Klaus around a balcony overlooking the party. They watch as Marcel's vampires feed ravenously on the humans, who scream in terror.) :Marcel: This is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My night-walkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party. (Klaus notices a crest of some sort engraved on the stone wall below: it includes the 'M' monogram, as well as a coiled serpent. He does not comment on it.) :Klaus: It's quite an operation. Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig. :Marcel: Can't kill 'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way – no muss, no fuss. :Klaus: I'm impressed. :Marcel: Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day. (Thierry, one of Marcel's vampires, approaches the two.) :Thierry: Marcel. :Marcel: 'Sup, Thierry? :Thierry: Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-walkers. No one saw who. (While Marcel receives this news, Klaus looks away. Cut to Rebekah driving her red convertible; she checks herself in the rearview mirror, wipes a drop of blood off her cheek, smiles and keeps driving.) (TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS) 'MIKAELSON MANSION - "You have your brother's manners." - "And his temper, too."' (Rebekah parks in front of the Mikaelson mansion, leaving a message on her phone as she gets out. Hayley, inside, hears something and walks warily down the stairs.) :Rebekah: Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door. (Rebekah walks up the front steps and opens the door. She walks in as Hayley comes down the stairs, wielding a fire iron.) :Hayley: Who the hell are you? :Rebekah: Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you? (Hayley, smiling wryly, puts down the iron poker.) :Hayley: Hello. Not the maid. :Rebekah: Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it? :Hayley: You have your brother's manners. :Rebekah: And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah? :Hayley: Beats me. He's long gone. :Rebekah: What do you mean, "long gone"? :Hayley: Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire. :Rebekah: Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker! (Klaus opens a pair of doors and enters the room.) :Klaus: Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing? :Rebekah: They were very rude. (The shots alternate between Rebekah calmly explaining what happened, and flashbacks to her at a bar, impaling vampires violently with a pool stick.) :Rebekah: Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends. :Klaus: I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you. :Rebekah: I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him? :Klaus: Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I. (Rebekah, who had gotten up to leave the room, turns back to Klaus.) :Rebekah: I remember everything. 'FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1820 - "Are we interrupting?" - "Yes." - "No."' (Rebekah walks through a doorway into a room filled with people dressed in their finery for some sort of party. They nod at Rebekah as she passes.) :Rebekah: (voiceover) I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw, as if to impress you. (Rebekah watches Klaus as she leaves the room with two ladies. She then turns her attention to a young man, whom she kisses chastely.) :Rebekah: I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy. (Upstairs, Elijah kisses a Creole woman while further down the hall Klaus finishes off the ladies he had left with earlier.) :Celeste: Your brother. He's gone too far. :Elijah: Niklaus, there is no hope for you, is there? (Rebekah joins them, Emil in tow.) :Rebekah: Are we interrupting? :Klaus: Yes. :Elijah: No. :Rebekah: Dearest Elijah. You've only ever wished happiness for me. Emil and I are in love. Please, let me turn him. (Klaus chuckles.) :Elijah: Rebekah, the governor has graciously agreed to hide a lot of our... indiscretions. It would not do to turn his son into one of us. :Rebekah: Please. For me. :Klaus: It's not going to happen, Sister. If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then human beings would cease to exist and we'd have no bloody food. :Emil: How dare you, sir! You would do well to treat – (Klaus grabs Emil by the neck and forcibly walks him down the hallway.) :Elijah: Brother – :Rebekah: Niklaus! :Elijah: Niklaus, wait! :Rebekah: NO! (Klaus ignores them and throws Emil off the balcony, whence he falls several storeys and apparently dies instantly. Elijah holds a sobbing Rebekah while Klaus walks off.) 'NEW ORLEANS – PRESENT DAY - "Oh, and welcome home, little sister."' :Klaus: Well, he wasn't good enough for you. :Rebekah: No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah? (Klaus' phone starts buzzing. He checks it, stands and moves to leave. :Rebekah: Where are you going? :Klaus: It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel. :Rebekah: Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together. :Klaus: I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today. (Klaus turns and walks to the door, but pauses before he leaves.) :Klaus: Oh, and welcome home, little sister. (The door shuts behind him and Rebekah turns on the spot, contemplating what he's said. She sees Hayley sitting on a landing above.) :Rebekah: You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping. (The girls walk down a spiral staircase.) :Rebekah: The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite. (They arrive in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room. Hayley spies the coffins that Klaus keeps his siblings daggered in.) :Hayley: You think Klaus killed him. :Rebekah: We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine. :Hayley: (incredulously) He keeps your coffin on standby. :Rebekah: He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere. :Hayley: I feel sick. :Rebekah: Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone. :Hayley: Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me. :Rebekah: Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run. (Rebekah goes off to continue her search, leaving Hayley to consider what she's said.) 'THE FRENCH QUARTER – ROUSSEAU'S - "Trying to scare me?"' (Sophie is scrubbing a table inside the restaurant when the door shuts suddenly and she hears the whoosh of a vampire running unseen. She walks cautiously, listening for further sounds.) :Sophie: Hello? Seriously, Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night! (Some hanging pots start moving behind Sophie, as though a wind has passed through them, and she turns around. She walks toward them slowly, then grabs a knife, which she lifts in time for Rebekah to appear and grab her raised, knife-wielding arm.) :Rebekah: Sophie Deveraux. My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am? :Sophie: Yeah, I know. :Rebekah: Then you know we need to talk. 'THE CEMETERY - "I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley."' (Rebekah and Sophie talk while walking among the burial vaults of the cemetery.) :Rebekah: So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah. :Sophie: I can't use magic. It's punishable by death – Marcel's rules. :Rebekah: Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want? :Sophie: Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley. :Rebekah: Who? (Sophie gives her a significant look.) :Rebekah: Oh, right the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago. :Sophie: Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The 'how' isn't relevant. :Rebekah: I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant – a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea: move away. :Sophie: We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind – our home, our family. :Rebekah: Well, family's overrated. Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about. :Sophie: I find that hard to believe. You're here, aren't you? :Rebekah: I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everyone knows that they have a history. :Sophie: Klaus sired Marcel. I'm aware. :Rebekah: You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son. 'FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1820 - "Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all."' (A funeral procession, all dressed in black, follows behind a horse-drawn carriage.) :Rebekah: (voiceover) I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son... or so we thought. (A man on a horse whips a young black boy, who screams in pain with each lash.) :Rebekah: (voiceover) Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned. (Klaus steps out of the procession to turn and look at the boy. The boy, having fallen to his knees in pain, grabs an apple off the ground, turns and throws it at the man with the whip, a fierce look of hatred in his eyes. Infuriated, the man winds up for another lashing, but Klaus grabs something off the ground and hurls it with vampire strength at the man; it hits him in the forehead, and he falls off the horse, dead. Rebekah and Elijah watch as Klaus approaches the boy.) :Klaus: What is your name? :Young Marcel: Don't got one. Mama wouldn't name me till I turned ten, 'case the fever took me... then it took her. (Klaus crouches down before the boy, getting on his level.) :Klaus: You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus? :Young Marcel: Marcellus? :Klaus: It comes from Mars, the god of war, and it means 'little warrior'. (Klaus stands and holds out a hand to the boy, who hesitates, but then smiles, takes it and rises to his feet. Elijah and Rebekah have watched this entire exchange.) :Elijah: Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all. 'PRESENT DAY – THE CEMETERY - "Who knows what they'll do."' :Rebekah: Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done if bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do. (Rebekah walks off, while Sophie absorbs what Rebekah has said.) In a bar - "She must be special." (Marcel is sitting in a bar, drinking. Klaus enters.) Klaus: Well, this is a far cry from last night's party. (Klaus sees Cami sitting in the bar, writing.) Klaus: Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from "Rousseau's", I see. Marcel: She's a work in progress. Klaus: And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special. Marcel: Business first. (???) He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up. Klaus: Let me guess. Dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins. Marcel: I happens, someone takes a drunken tumble of a balcony, (???)ing to the missisippi. Today I got two of them to deal with. (Klaus rises when he hears that Cami stands up) Klaus: Excuse me, love. What was you studying? Cami: Abnormal psychology. Klaus: Abnormal psychology, well. Perheps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion? Cami (to Marcel): Be a nice guy and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day. Marcel: How about tonight, nine o'clock? I meet you right here? Cami: I'll take a damn good consideration. (She leaves.) Marcel: Mhh. Harsh. Klaus: I daresay I lost my touch. Or you lost yours. Hayley buys wolfsbane - "Just a little one." (Hayley is in front of a shop, talking to Katie who is up to leaving the shop.) Hayley: Hey, hey! Katie: We're closed, sorry. Hayley: I just need one teeny tiny little herb. Please? Katie: What's that? Hayley: Crushed aconite flower. Katie: Wolfsbane? That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf? Hayley: Just a little one. Katie: Give me a minute. (Katie enters the shop. After a few seconds she comes back, holding a phial in her hand.) Katie: Cut it with (???) weed, a few drops in some hot tea. That should do it. (Hayley hands her some money.) Hayley: Here. (Katie refuses it.) Katie: It's an ugly town for wolfs. You're doing the right thing. (Hayley walks away. Katie picks up her phone and calls someone.) Katie: Hey, wanna gain points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the quarter. A new nightwalker - "Dearness choice." (Marcel and Klaus are in a garage.) Klaus: You take me to the nicest places. (Two of Marcel's vampires open the doors of a car. Two persons, a man, a woman, are lying in the car.) Marcel: Welcome to the land of the nearly dead. I won't waste your time. I trust you filled them in. (???): To be honest, not much in the way of potential here. Marcel: Yeah, well, I just lost six nightwalkers. I got all to fill. I'll keep this quick. That itch you feel that's the need to feed coming strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it - you're a vampire. Don't - you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag. (to Klaus) Hey, what do you think, dorky girl or gay best friend? Klaus: Dearness choice. Marcel: Dearness choice, okay. (Marcel shows them a coin.) Marcel: Whoever picks up this coin gets the live forever. The other one die. (He lays down the coin between them.) Marcel: Go! (The young man looks to the girl. She grabs the coin. Marcel laughs.) Marcel: Damn girl (???) Boy: How could you!? Girl: Get over it, George. It's not like I got a choice. You would've done the same thing. You're such a little - (Marcel kills the girl by breaking her neck.) Marcel: Let her die in cold storage. Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon. Let's go for a ride. Flashback - "I gonna marry you some day." (Rebekah fights with young Marcel.) Klaus: (???) Now counter parry. A hit! Palpable hit. Marcel: I'm gonna marry you some day. Rebekah: I would never marry someone who couldn't best me in a duel. Another lesson? (Rebekah and Marcel are fighting again. Marcel is older now.) (They stop fighting. Marcel is about to kiss Rebekah, when Klaus appears.) New Orleans - Present day Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts